Playa Des Losers
'The host visits the luxurious Playa Des Losers, and here, the previously eliminated contestants talk about the final three. The host then reveals a shocking twist: the eliminated contestants will be eliminating someone. Thanks to a contestant's undying loving towards two other campers, the nice twin is eliminated. ' Coverage (Chris) Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island Roleplay... I don't really know, I had amnesia (i don't really have amnesia XD) Shawn was eliminated, I guess Well, this intro sucked. 9:01 Coolboy87: Scarlett: Ah, no! 9:01 Randomphoenix03: Anyways, What will happen this time on... 9:01 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : That did not happen! 9:01 Randomphoenix03: TOTAL DRAMA PAHKITEW ISLAND ROLEPLAY 9:01 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : IGNORANCE! 9:01 Randomphoenix03: (oh wait Beardo was eliminated XD) 9:01 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Beardo was eliminated, remember?! 9:01 Randomphoenix03: My phone won't shut up T-T brb 9:01 Coolboy87: (Challenge interaction) 9:01 Ellafan4evr: -theme song- 9:01 Coolboy87: (Pre) 9:02 Randomphoenix03: back 9:02 Coolboy87: Scarlett: *Conf* Samey is so stupid, of course I am playing her, she'll be going DOWN! She won't know that but she will, oh, she will. Hey Beardo, your at Playa cause they retrieved you from the island and now you can't warn her! Aw. (sCARLETT) 9:02 Randomphoenix03: (Sugar is a threat to humankind like Ezekiel, remember?) 9:02 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *eavesdrops* 9:02 Coolboy87: (Who mentioned Sugar?) 9:02 Randomphoenix03: (Nobody) (Just making sure nobody brought her back to PDL) 9:03 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Walks out, sees Samey* Uh, oh... 9:03 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *GASPS* 9:03 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : That was a joke! 9:03 Randomphoenix03: (are we at PDL?) 9:03 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Come on BFF! (No) 9:03 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : I......believe you 9:03 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Walks in conf* Hahha. No, she does not. (sCARLETT) : I probably should have shut the confessional door... 9:04 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : yes you should have, (Samey) : BEARDO WAS RIGHT 9:04 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Hey, where is Jasmine? 9:04 Randomphoenix03: (Beardo) : *makes FAIL noises* 9:04 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : now I feel bad..... 9:05 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Beardo isn't even here! He hates you! 9:05 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : NO HE DOESN'T 9:05 Randomphoenix03: Oh I thought we were at PDL 9:05 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Yes, he does! 9:05 Randomphoenix03: (Samey/Scarlett drama :D ) 9:05 Ellafan4evr: (He doesn't) 9:05 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : It's challenge time, and Jasmine is nowhere! (Drama) 9:05 Randomphoenix03: Oh ok 9:05 Coolboy87: (Just saying that to Samey) 9:05 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : where is Jasmine? 9:06 Randomphoenix03: (Jasmine) I'm here! 9:06 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : There. Idiot. 9:06 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : JASMINE. 9:06 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Today, we are visiting Playa del Losers! (Jasmine) Yes? 9:06 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *cries* 9:06 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Yay? (Scarlett) : *Pushes Samey* Whoops! 9:06 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) The contestants will decide who they want in the final 2. Whoever gets the most votes goes to the final 2. 9:06 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *slaps Scar* 9:07 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : OW! I am screwed! (Scarlett) : I now respect you a small amount, Samey. 9:07 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : Jasmine! Scar is still evil! 9:07 Randomphoenix03: (Jasmine) Gals, gals! Break it up! 9:07 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I am not! She hit me! 9:07 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : she made me break poor Beardo's heart! 9:07 Randomphoenix03: (Jasmine) ... 9:07 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : While she was really still evil! 9:08 Randomphoenix03: (Jasmine) *thinks about Scarlett being evil* (Chris) Alright let's go to PDL 9:08 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : I was eavesdropping while she was confessing it 9:08 Randomphoenix03: (timeskip to PDL) 9:08 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf, shuts door* I eliminated Beardo, who cares? I caused the tie breaker, I guessed who they voted for, I was correct, I KNEW Beardo wouldn't win against Jasmine, I wanted just to one-up him. (Now timeskip) (Shawn) : Wowah! 9:08 Randomphoenix03: (Max) This place is nice. (Leonard) I agree. 9:09 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : *annoys prince Topher* 9:09 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Hey Chris, missed me didn't you? Hey Scarlett, gonna give me money? (Topher) : We're NEVER marrying! 9:09 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) I regret coming here already. 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : hello everyone! 9:10 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Whatever, I'll ask y'all who to vote to be in the finale. Amy? 9:10 Coolboy87: (Amy) : Ugh! Dave! It's ugly Samey! 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *glares* 9:10 Coolboy87: (Amy) : Scarlett, at least she has brains! 9:10 Randomphoenix03: 1 for scarlett Ella? (and no, there is no twist) 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : Samey 9:10 Randomphoenix03: 1 for scarlett, one for samey 9:10 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Ugh, I am voting Jasmine, to please Chris. 9:10 Randomphoenix03: Leonard? (Leonard) Scarlett, just to be random. 9:11 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : Beardo I'm sorry! I was wrong, Scarlett really is still evil 9:11 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Hey, Dave how did you and Amy get together? 9:11 Randomphoenix03: 2 for scarlett, 1 for samey, 1 for jasmine 9:11 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : do you forgive me? (Beardo) : sigh yes 9:11 Randomphoenix03: Max? 9:11 Coolboy87: (Dave) : I don't know what happened, we kissed, then we started feeling...feelings. It's weird. 9:11 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *hugs Beardo* 9:11 Coolboy87: (Amy) : Max! Hurry up! (Amy) : Samey! Shut UP! 9:11 Randomphoenix03: Damy and Same-o? (Max) please vote 9:12 Coolboy87: (Max) : Ugh, evil is my name, Samey is clearly EVIL... 9:12 Ellafan4evr: ( 9:12 Randomphoenix03: 2 for Scarlett, 2 for Samey, 1 for Jasmine Dave 9:12 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : what?! I'm not.......nvm 9:12 Coolboy87: (Dave) : Hmm, Jasmine! 9:13 Randomphoenix03: 2 for each 9:13 Coolboy87: (Amy) : Aw, Samey is gonna loose, yay! 9:13 Randomphoenix03: Beardo doesn't get a vote :D actually yes Sky, who for? (Not samey plz) 9:13 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Samey definitely! lol 9:13 Coolboy87: (Sky) : Oh what a hard...Jasmine! 9:13 Randomphoenix03: wait 9:13 Ellafan4evr: Yes 9:13 Randomphoenix03: oh jeez then Scarlett is eliminated? 9:14 Ellafan4evr: Not yet 9:14 Randomphoenix03: 3 for Jasmine, 3 for Samey, 2 for Scarlett 9:14 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Hello, I vote for uh... 9:14 Randomphoenix03: didn't Shawn get a vote? wait 9:14 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Wait, wait, lemme think! 9:14 Randomphoenix03: oh yeah (SUSPENSE MODE) 9:14 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Stop distracting my mojo! 9:14 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Ok ok :/ 9:14 Ellafan4evr: 2 more people have to vote besides Shawn 9:14 Randomphoenix03: who? Sugar isn't here 9:14 Ellafan4evr: odk 9:15 Randomphoenix03: oh yeah topher 9:15 Ellafan4evr: idk* 9:15 Coolboy87: Shawn: Who do I want to go? Samey. What? You really want her to compete in that horrible finale challenge? At least Jasmine can handle it, Samey'll probably die, me and Samey were friends, we became friends when it merged, and you know, I believe that she should come here, so what if she's eliminated, she'll be back next season, stronger and better, but this season, she's already done much, she needs to come here and relax with Beardo. Win, as much as I hate to say, Scarlett, her karma will be GREAT! * (Shawn) * ~ Galtguy64 has joined the chat. ~ 9:15 Coolboy87: GALT GUY OMG, ELLA! 9:15 Randomphoenix03: So it's a tiebreaker, 3 to 3 to 3 9:15 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Ugh, well, I vote.... 9:15 Galtguy64: (hi! you guys doing the RP?) 9:15 Randomphoenix03: Topher voted for Jasmine remember to please cHRIS 9:15 Ellafan4evr: (Jasmine) : ffffffffff 9:15 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Oh, darn! 9:16 Ellafan4evr: oops 9:16 Randomphoenix03: (Ella) Hold it! I didn't vote! 9:16 Coolboy87: STPO GALT IS ELLA 9:16 Ellafan4evr: She did Ella voted 9:16 Randomphoenix03: So it's a tiebreaker 9:16 Coolboy87: (sHAWN) : If only Sugar was here... 9:16 Randomphoenix03: Let's have a tiebreaker like Al vs Cody 9:16 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : But she's not! 9:17 Randomphoenix03: Samey vs Jasmine 9:17 Coolboy87: No! 9:17 Randomphoenix03: aww ok 9:17 Ellafan4evr: WAIT 9:17 Coolboy87: Have Sugar vote for Scarlett then the tie makes sense. 9:17 Ellafan4evr: who did Topher vote for 9:17 Randomphoenix03: (Sugar) *in a straitjacket* Topher > Jasmine 9:17 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : AHH! 9:17 Randomphoenix03: Who will be sugar? Then we have tiebreaker 9:17 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Pick Samey! 9:17 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : I'll share the money! 9:17 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : She IS your ally! 9:18 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) Pick Scarlett! 9:18 Coolboy87: (AMY) : WHAT ABOUT ME?! (Scarlett) : I thought you hated me, Leonard. 9:18 Randomphoenix03: (can we have two endings? like we rp the finale then we rp the other part) 9:18 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : remember, if I win I'll share the money with you! 9:18 Galtguy64: (What's happening?) 9:18 Randomphoenix03: (Leonard) Shut up! I voted you because.....karma! 9:18 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : This is for who to win, I don't see how that's karma. 9:18 Randomphoenix03: (Samey, Scarlett, and Jasmine are the 3 left) 9:18 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Idiot. (We're at PDL, Ella is to) 9:18 Galtguy64: (So the losers vote or something?) 9:18 Randomphoenix03: (Sugar) *muffled* I votee..... Scarlett! 9:19 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Bye bye, Samey! 9:19 Randomphoenix03: (there) Samey vs Jasmine in a tiebreaker 9:19 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : WIN JASMINE WIN! 9:19 Randomphoenix03: it was 4 to 3 to 3 9:19 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : well (Samey) : ok 9:19 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) We will have a tiebreaker like we did in WT :D 9:19 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Can I choose who goes? 9:19 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Sorry Scarlett, but no 9:19 Ellafan4evr: (Stop) 9:19 Coolboy87: (SCARLETT) : *Growls at Samey* 9:19 Ellafan4evr: WAIT stop 9:20 Coolboy87: What? (Confused) 9:20 Ellafan4evr: Not something that required a lot of typing not on a computer requires* 9:20 Randomphoenix03: ? 9:20 Ellafan4evr: I can't type that fast on an iPad 9:20 Coolboy87: Pick something easy. 9:20 Randomphoenix03: Hmm ok Maybe they have a supporter challenge? 9:21 Coolboy87: A what? 9:21 Ellafan4evr: A what? 9:21 Randomphoenix03: Samey: (Sugar) (Ella) (Leonard) (Dave) 9:21 Coolboy87: Ah! 9:21 Ellafan4evr: OH 9:21 Randomphoenix03: like their supporters help them through the challenge 9:21 Ellafan4evr: Maybee 9:21 Coolboy87: (Just pick two like in TDWT) 9:21 Randomphoenix03: Jasmine: (Max) (Topher) (Sky) (Beardo) 9:21 Galtguy64: Holla! 9:21 Ellafan4evr: cool Beardo voted for Samey 9:22 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) so Jasmine, who would you like to pick? 9:22 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Ella, BFF, make sure Samey looses, kay? 9:22 Randomphoenix03: (Jasmine) Sky and Topher! (Topher X Jasmine, anyone?) 9:22 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : nice try but I'm not FAA.ing for that faaling* 9:22 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Samey? 9:22 Galtguy64: Wat. 9:23 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : I chose Beardo and Ella Ella is Galt 9:23 Randomphoenix03: Samey: (Beardo) and (Ella) Jasmine: (Sky) and (Topher) 9:23 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Let's get rolling! 9:23 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : we are winning this" 9:24 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) The challenge is both Jasmine and Samey is blindfolded, and they have to walk in a maze. To the end 9:24 Coolboy87: (Topher) : Oh, Easy! 9:24 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : O_O 9:24 Galtguy64: (Ella) : I love mazes! 9:24 Randomphoenix03: Their helpers have to help them. PLUS 9:24 Coolboy87: (Sky) : I have a great sense of direction! 9:24 Randomphoenix03: They are in a box they yell directions 9:24 Ellafan4evr: (Galt, make Ella be a bit helpful. Not totally dumb) 9:24 Coolboy87: (tOPHER) : Oh, Chris! A Plus? (Jasmine) I was here already, so maybe I go here... 9:27 Ellafan4evr: random 9:27 Randomphoenix03: yes? 9:27 Ellafan4evr: (stop) wai 9:27 Coolboy87: (Confused) 9:27 Ellafan4evr: t I need to tell my helpers something 9:27 Randomphoenix03: Brb, maybe for like 2 mins 9:28 Coolboy87: Let us go! I don't have to go! :D 9:28 Galtguy64: Yaay! 9:28 Randomphoenix03: back 9:28 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : Ella! Help as much as you can! You too Beardo! I'm counting on you two 9:28 Randomphoenix03: YAY Oh wait I forgot 9:28 Coolboy87: (tOPHER) : Go Jasmine! 9:28 Randomphoenix03: Jasmine and Samey can blindly pick out of a bag 3 things 9:28 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : go Samey! 9:28 Coolboy87: (Topher) : *Pulls lever* Right, Jasmine! 9:28 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Pick, Jasmine! (Jasmine) *pulls a scented candle, rope, and tape* 9:29 Coolboy87: (Topher) : But pick because Chris cannot make up his mind up! 9:29 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) They will be VERY helpful during the maze 9:29 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : Can I pick now? 9:29 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Yes Samey ~ Jayden-G has joined the chat. ~ 9:29 Coolboy87: (Sky) : Hmm, Jasmine! You can do a lot with tape and rope, even with the scented candle, I could use! 9:29 Galtguy64: (Ella) : *singing* Go Samey! 9:30 Coolboy87: (We're doing an ep to replace PDL) 9:30 Jayden-G: Looks like everyone is behaving. 9:30 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : SAMEY SUCKS! 9:30 Jayden-G: I am not partaking in it Duh 9:30 Randomphoenix03: ok 9:30 Jayden-G: Lol 9:30 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : I Luuuv, being safe! 9:30 Ellafan4evr: Wait 9:30 Coolboy87: (Rodney) : WAIT! 9:30 Randomphoenix03: o_o 9:30 Coolboy87: (Rodney) : I never voted! 9:30 Randomphoenix03: I FORGOT ABOUT RODNEY 9:30 Coolboy87: (Lol) 9:30 Galtguy64: (Ella) : Oh dear! 9:31 Ellafan4evr: LOL 9:31 Coolboy87: (Rodney) : So, there is no need for the tie! 9:31 Randomphoenix03: ◾suspenseful drumroll* 9:31 Coolboy87: (Jayden take over, who should go) 9:31 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *drumroll sounds* 9:31 Jayden-G: (Samey) 9:31 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Who do you pick for the final 2, Jasmine or Samey? 9:31 Coolboy87: (Shawn) : Oh, it's for who to win! 9:31 Ellafan4evr: (Ella) : *looks worried* 9:32 Coolboy87: (It's for who to win, forgot) 9:32 Jayden-G: (Sugar) If Samey wins, I get some of the money, so her 9:32 Randomphoenix03: (music plays from bottom 2 elimination time) 9:32 Coolboy87: Sugar voted. It's Rodney. 9:32 Jayden-G: (Sugar) I wrote a contract 9:32 Galtguy64: (Ella) : Go for Samey! 9:32 Coolboy87: It's just Rodney. (Shawn) : Rodney! Who should win?! 9:32 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *fingers crossed* 9:32 Jayden-G: (Rodney) Anyone but Samey. She is the only one that is not a lover 9:32 Randomphoenix03: (music from Ezekiel vs Courtney in bottom 2 elimination) WHATTTTTTT 9:32 Ellafan4evr: What 9:32 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Jasmine! Yay! 9:32 Ellafan4evr: WHAT 9:33 Coolboy87: Twice in a row ~ ChunkyChipackers has joined the chat. ~ 9:33 Galtguy64: (Ella) : Oh no! 9:33 Randomphoenix03: Yo Chippy 9:33 Coolboy87: It's fate. 9:33 Jayden-G: HEY CHUNKY 9:33 Coolboy87: Hi Chunky! (Scarlett) : GOODBYE SAMEY! 9:33 Randomphoenix03: At least we have a script now 9:33 ChunkyChipackers: Hey 9:33 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : See ya! Suck-er! 9:33 Jayden-G: Lol @ ur image 9:33 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) *prepares button with tear in eye* I didn't expect this to go down... 9:33 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Hey, Jasmine! Your my new enemy! I hate you! 9:33 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) *sniffle, presses button* 9:34 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Slaps Jasmine* Ha! 9:34 (Scarlett) : What? We need drama. 9:34 Randomphoenix03: (Chris) Samey, the fan fav, has been eliminated. Who will win in this epic showdown? Jasmine or Scarlett? 9:34 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : ME! CAN WE SAY ME! Plot Chris reveals the challenge is at Playa Des Losers, after him and Jasmine hadn't been seen during the argument between Scarlett and Samey. When they reach PDL the eliminated contestants are seen relaxing at the resort that they go to after getting eliminated. Dave and Amy are seen together as they were revealed to be in a relationship. Chris asked the contestants who they wanted to lose in the final 3. Most of the contestants said Samey's name so Chris eliminated Samey for having the most votes against her but not after Rodney was forgotten, his vote sent Samey home, he declared his undying love for Jasmine and Scarlett, for that reason, the tie breaker did not take place. Cast *Amy *Sugar *Ella *Leonard *Topher *Max *Rodney *Dave *Scarlett *Samey *Jasmine *Sky *Shawn *Beardo *Chris Mclean Trivia *This is first episode to feature the eliminated contestants of season 1. Category:Disamiguation Page for Playa Des Losers Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Merged Episodes